Bright And Dark
by Zerraweth
Summary: What happens if Cal was saved by Amyranth, what if he found a way to grow stronger, would Morgan and the gang be able to stop him or will they reuctantly need the assistance of a certain witch?
1. Chapter One : Cal POV

BRIGHT AND DARK  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Sweep characters. They all belong to the extremely talented author Cate Tiernan.  
  
A/N This is my first Sweep FF (well technically for me it's Wicca because I'm in Aus and we've got the English version) so if I'm doing anything wrong please tell me. I can handle criticism. Mostly. Please R & R. I'd be very, very grateful.  
  
My FF takes place after Spellbound. Here's the deal - Cal's not dead as many of your wonderful stories go. After Morgan, Hunter & Mary K left Selene's mansion The Council took their sweet time getting in there and Cal was taken by the other members of Amyranth that came back eith Selene He was hidden until he was better then made his way back to San Francisco to find a certain coven, Amyranth of course. What's he up too? Revenge? Kidnapping? Seems rather likely. Maybe turning over a new leaf to then destroy Amyranth? Yeah right. Find out the answers to these questions and more. Read on.  
  
Witch messages highlighted with ^ Dreams highlighted with % Enjoy Mel AKA Zerraweth  
  
Chapter One Cal's POV At last I made it back. I had to hitch hike most of the way and been considerably charming and good-looking it wasn't all that hard. Now I was home, back in San Francisco. It took me so long to get home and I was still fairly battered from getting hit by my mother's dark energy. I'm amazed I'm still alive. I couldn't let her kill Morgan. Even after what I'd done, which was just following orders and even after she said she didn't love me, deep down I know she does. I will make her love me again. No half-brother of mine will come between us. I walked down the street in the dark mending my way to my SF home. Tomorrow I would have to seek out the San Francisco Amyranth division. I will need their help if I am to regain my strength and the return to Widow's Vale to get Morgan back. I needed her bad. If only she had chosen to join us things wouldn't have come to this. But I am determined to get her back. There's no way she could forget what it was like when we're together. I'll make her remember, make her see she'll love me forever.  
I trudged up the steps to my mother's mansion and after a bit of fumbling with the keys I just decided to use an unlocking spell and managed to get inside and off the cold street. I looked around. The house was so dark and so empty. Most of my belongings were still in Widow's Vale but I still had enough here to sustain me. My mother hadn't packed everything, as she knew we would return here. At least I have. I didn't bother turning on any lights and just made my way in the dark up the two flights of stairs to my room. Now I did switch on my light everything was how I had left it save for the bed, which was a spare one that had replaced my four-poster. I collapsed on it and didn't wake till ten the next day. I still felt sore but less exhausted that I got a good night's sleep in a bed instead of a car. So nursing my wounds and bruises I set out into the day to locate Amyranth. I need not go far though; the closest member only lives about three blocks away. (A/N I don't know any of the members of the SF Amyranth so I've just made up the two witches, the most powerful after Selene). Lasley Fogbow was her name. She's the most powerful after my mother. I could trust her. I knew she would want to help me after what happened to Selene. "Lasley?" I asked as I stood at her front door. "Sgath. Surprise to see you here. Where's Selene?" she asked looking behind me expecting to see her there. "She's dead. It was a Seeker," I explained. I just couldn't, no wouldn't bring myself to blame Morgan for my mothers death. I would get my revenge over Giomanach. "I see. I gather then you are here looking for aid?" Lasley asked curiously. "Yes and also the Seeker he stole something of mine, which, in the process of destroying him, I mean to take back," I said thinking of Morgan not been able to fathom why she would be with Giomanach when I still loved her. "I see" Lasley murmured. I felt that she wasn't missing much and she knew vaguely it was another witch I wanted back. "Yes Sgath I will help you. We will take out the Seeker, who do the council think they are, forcing their petty laws onto us? And you will be able to reclaim what's yours"  
  
A/N Ah they never change. I guess Cal's out of new leaves to turn over. Once a bad guy always a bad guy. Will Cal receive the help he so desires or will Lasley turn on him? Will he get Morgan? I'm sure we all hope not. Stay tuned for the next exiting instalment of Bright And Dark.  
  
Well now that wasn't as action packed as I would have liked it. (Sigh of disappointment) Maybe I should have blown something up, like Cal lol. No, but the plot is set and it will get better. I do look like the kind of person who can be trusted don't I? Actually don't answer that. 


	2. Chapter Two : Morgan POV

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Sweep/Wicca characters. They all belong to the extremely talented author Cate Tiernan.  
  
A/N I hope those who read the first chapter enjoyed it. This chapter will be longer and it will be from Morgan's POV, and her dream as well. Because my story is after Spellbound, in place of The Calling, I though I'd take some ideas from it, The Calling that is. Read, enjoy and review. Please review I only had two for my first chapter.  
  
Thanks to those who did review Saz-646 and Celine Drakos  
  
Witch Messages highlighted with ^ Dreams highlighted with %  
  
Chapter Two Morgan's POV  
  
% It's so dark here. Where am I? What's going on? Goddess, I feel danger closing in, getting ever nearer to where I stand. Bright lights flood my vision and I fling up my hands to protect my eyes. Gradually I feel the light diminish and I lower my hands. No, no, no. Not here, anywhere but here. I look around the library, Selene's library, dimly lit by the afternoon sun.  
I run towards the hidden door, desperate to escape this evil place. I've barely moved three metres when I trip on something solid. I turn to look behind me and gasp in shock. Cal. Or I should say, Cal's body. I stare at his face, at his lifeless golden eyes. I pull my knees into me and shudder with sobs. Why have my dreams brought me back to this terrible place, this terrible time of my life? I just want to escape. As I sit there dark, hooded figures appear out of the many shadows that occupy Selene's library, despite the afternoon sun. They circle Cal's body, each holding out their right hand over him. They start chanting, dark, nasty words. My eyes are drawn back to Cal's face and I watch in horror as the life returns to his beautiful eyes. Slowly he blinks twice, confusion clear on his face.  
"Rise SgÄth" says the figure closest to me.  
"Alicia Woodwind" he says. "What happened? Why are you here?"  
"You had almost died. We tried to revive you through our normal methods but could not succeed. Selene has passed. We could do nothing for her" she said, her tone remaining emotionless. "We transferred her remaining energy and powers into you to make you stronger so we could bring you back from the brink."  
"No! He has her powers?" I scream. No one took notice of my cries. No heads turned, no eyes flickered in my direction. I slowly got back on my feet and walked toward the circle around Cal. I pushed one of the robed figures in the back. They ignored me. I can touch them, I'm physically here but they can't hear, feel or see me.  
"You're still fairly weak SgÄth. You should return to San Francisco. The whole coven will find it easier to help you there" said one of the other figures. "Once you have your strength back you can take full control of Selene's powers."  
"Yes, I will need strength if I plan to kill a seeker."  
"No, not Hunter" I yelled as the darkness returned. I felt myself falling and swung out my hands hoping to grab something. %  
  
Then I shot up in my bed, sweaty, breathing hard and terrified by the images I had just seen.  
"Hunter, no. He's in danger," I wept to myself. I flicked my eyes over to my clock. It was two in the morning.  
It's been over a week since my showdown with Selene. I had found it hard to escape the images of that day that haunt my waking moments. Now it haunts my sleeping moments too.  
I had to tell Hunter ass soon as I could and I couldn't wait till morning. If his life was truly in danger he needed to know. Who knows where Cal was at this very moment? Who knew whether he had already regained his power?  
^Hunter, come to me please. It's urgent.^ I waited a couple of seconds for his response.  
^Coming.^  
I crawled out of bed and moved cautiously over to my window to watch for hunter. The wait seemed to take forever but I kept watching and after about ten minutes I felt Hunter's presence and saw headlights coming up my street. I crept downstairs so I wouldn't wake my family and met Hunter at the door.  
"Morgan, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked as I put my arms around him.  
"Oh Hunter, I had a nightmare. It was about Cal, after he died but he wasn't dead, just unconscious, very close to death" I said, feeling the tears start to well in my eyes. It seemed like our troubles had yet to be over. "Some witches gave him Selene's remaining energy and brought him back. One of them was called Alicia Woodwind."  
"That doesn't sound good. Is there anything else you can remember about it?" Hunter asked softly.  
"Well it was weird," I said, thinking back. "I was physically there, in my dream. I could touch things. I tripped over Cal's body and when the witches had revived Cal I think I screamed but none of them turned to look at where the sound had come from. I was able to touch the other witches. But it's like they couldn't see, hear or feel me, but I could of them."  
"I've heard about what you described. It's called a past premonition," Hunter explained.  
"I don't understand," I confessed.  
"Well a normal premonition or vision is usually of the future and you just see the events, you're not at the place the event's happening because it has yet to happen. With past premonitions you are actually there at the time the event happens because it has already occurred" He informed me. "But..."  
"But what?" I asked  
"Past prems are incredibly rare. There are some witches who don't even believe they happen because they don't think they're useful and I've only ever read about them. I've never actually come across a witch who has had one," he said with a touch of awe and concern in his voice.  
"Well I guess this is your lucky day," I said grimly. "There's more. Cal he's... he's planning to" I couldn't say it, couldn't get it out. Even the thought of someone trying to kill Hunter hurt. I looked into his eyes seeing his worry and love for me.  
"What is it Morgan?" he asked, gently rubbing my shoulders.  
"He's planning to kill you" I got out before I faltered again. I felt the tears I was holding back start to run down my cheeks and Hunter pulled me closer.  
"Don't worry love. I'll be okay, we both will. I won't let him hurt either of us. I promise. "If your dream was a past prem we have to be on guard. I'll call Kennet and find out what happened to Selene and Cal's bodies. If they have Cal's then we have nothing to worry about but if not..." he stopped, frowned and looked down at me. "Don't worry Morgan I will get to the bottom of this," He promised. "I'm glad you told me straight away." He gave me a quick kiss then headed out the door.  
I was terrified now. Hunter sure had a nice way of making me feel better. Not. If my dream really was a past premonition wouldn't that mean that Cal was still alive. I trudged back upstairs, into my room and fell back on my bed. If Cal is still out there he will be coming for Hunter. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but with such a terrifying thought stuck in my head I was unable too. 


	3. Chapter Three : Hunter POV

Bright and Dark Chapter Three  
  
Hunter's POV  
  
No, no, no this can't be. Sgâth may still be alive. The fight was still not over. The council had some serious explaining to do. They made Morgan and I believe he was dead, along with Selene. If her dream was a past premonition then I am in danger and so is Morgan.  
I had to call Kennet right away. I needed answers. It was just past 3am here so that would make it about 8am in London. Now would be a good time to call.  
I went into the kitchen and picked up the handset. I cast out my senses. Sky was still asleep. I had to be wary not to wake her and quietly dialled Kennet's number, frowning at the thought of my phone bill.  
"Good morning, Kennet" I greeted him as he picked up. "It's Hunter."  
"Hunter. Good morning. What can I do for you? It must be quite late where you are or would you say it's quite early?" he chuckled.  
"Either. But I haven't called for idle chitchat. I want to know what happened to Selene Belltower and Cal Blaire?" I said, getting right to the point.  
"You know what happened. They were killed. We buried them near their family memorial" Kennet said, sounding only slightly nervous. I could tell he was lying.  
"The truth this time, Kennet. If you please?" I demanded.  
"Giomanach what is this about?" Kennet asked, getting angry.  
"It's about the possibility of the council screwing up and the chance that Cal might still be alive."  
"What could possibly make you think that?" Kennet asked, the waver growing in his voice.  
"Morgan. She-"I started.  
"Oh, Morgan" Kennet said, sounding humoured.  
"What is that tone supposed to mean?" I asked getting impatient with the lack of co-operation I was receiving.  
"You know what it means. Are you going to listen to every single story she makes up just because you're out with her?" Kennet asked. "Seekers are not supposed to get emotionally involved in their work and because of that you are now letting your emotions cloud your judgement."  
"I'm not doing anything of the sort," I said, getting defensive. "I believe, and with good reason, that she had a past premonition, showing her Cal Blaire's rescue by Amyranth."  
Oh come now Giomanach" Kennet scoffed. "Past premonitions are a complete myth."  
"I want the truth Kennet," I said coldly into the phone. He must have realised I was sitting on edge, ready to explode because his tone changed. As did his answer. "Selene Belltower is dead, that is true. But during the search of the house I was informed that the members of the council were unable to locate the body of Cal Blaire" Kennet confessed.  
"Why didn't you tell me straight away? I could have tacked him. Who knows where he is now?" I yelled.  
"Giomanach, calm yourself."  
"Have you any idea what you've done" I said, thinking of Morgan's dream, the fact that he's out to kill me. Infuriated, I slammed down the phone, long sick of this conversation. I had gotten the information I had needed. Now I had a job to do. I would track Cal to the ends of the earth if I had to. But right now I had to clear my head.  
"Hunter what's all the yelling about?" Sky asked testily as she entered the kitchen. "It's only 3:30 in the morning. Why are you up?"  
I filled her in on the current situation, trying to clamp down my anger towards the council, towards cal and towards the whole endless situation.  
"Oh Hunter. This is bad" sky said solemnly once I'd finished. "That's an understatement," I groaned. "I thought the danger here had finally passed, that Morgan and I were finally safe but it just seems to be getting worse."  
"Don't give up Hunter. You are not one to give up," Sky said, injecting a bit more courage into me. I couldn't, wouldn't give up. I had top fix this situation, for Morgan, for myself and any other witch affected by Amyranth's darkness.  
"Thank you, Sky. And don't worry I won't."  
"Good. Now I'm going back to bed. Try to keep your voice down okay."  
"I will," I promised.  
My conversation with Sky helped a lot. Tomorrow was Wednesday and Morgan had school. I would have to wait till the afternoon to tell her what I have found out. Damn, if only it wasn't so early. I needed to talk to her, hold her and never let her go. Only Morgan could make me feel completely better.  
I went upstairs and collapsed on my bed, praying for sleep to come quickly. It didn't though. I tossed and turned for hours. The pale morning sun slowly illuminated my bare bedroom. Realizing that see wouldn't come, I got up and grabbed my leug to see if ti could get a hold on Cal's current location.  
I walked into the chilli circle room. I lit the incense and the candle on the alter, and the fire too. I cast a circle and added runes, Ansur, Peorth, Eohl, Eoh and Sigel to aid me in my scrying. Then I sat in the centre and pulled out my leug, a huge piece of obsidian. Quietly (couldn't risk waking Sky again) I chanted a spell to help me locate Cal.  
  
In the stone so cold, so dark,  
Where the images make their mark,  
Show me now the one I seek,  
His location I wish to peek.  
  
I sunk into a mid-level meditative state and sent a mental image of Cal into my obsidian, trying hard to keep my emotions clamped down.  
I waited patiently for the images to come. I started to get flashes of two different places in my leug. One place had a large red bridge and a busy city, San Francisco; the other was a small, desolate town in the country. I got a sense that it was in Canada. Then came images of two different houses. One an exquisite mansion, the other a rundown shack that looked abandoned.  
Then no more images came. I lifted my head and rubbed my temples. It seemed logical that Cal would have fled to San Francisco. But why did I receive images of Canada? 


	4. Chapter Four : Cal POV

AN/ This is only a short chapter. I just couldn't think of what to write. But the story is coming along very well. And thanks to those who have been reviewing Saz-646 and Rhiannan Star  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Cal's POV  
  
Today is the day. Well tonight technically. Tonight Amyranth are coming together to perform the rite to return me to my full power. Then I will return to Widow's Vale.  
I had received help from Alicia Woodwind, Edwitha of Cair Dal and Thomas from Belting, who had revived me back in New York and also Lasley Fogbow. They had gathered the other members in San Francisco and had convinced them to come to my aid.  
This rite is extremely dangerous. It requires a lot of energy as we need to open a bith dearc to summon a taibhs. Raising such a high level of energy will leave us weak and vulnerable for three days. The raised energy will be used to destroy the taibhs and it will be used as a sacrifice to raise my power. If someone even slightly messes up or is indecisive about this plan I would likely be killed.  
Later that night I stood in the centre of the circle. Surrounded by the members of Amyranth. They moved deasil around me, chanting out words to raise a very high level of energy and to open the bith dearc.  
As I stood, unmoving, I started to see the floor around me slowly dissolve, it was like I was on an island in the middle of a bottomless, black, dangerous ocean. I was suddenly attentive of a new presence in our circle. The taibhs had joined us, unaware of its fate.  
The witches started to move faster around me as I chanted my own spell that would focus the energy of the taibhs on only myself. As my chanting grew louder I could feel the anger and fear of the doomed spirit as it struggled against our power. So suddenly it managed to break through one of the protection spells and attacked the least protected witch.  
The taibhs flew forward, knocking me to the floor. It loomed above me, ready to take my life. I lay there on the floor, staring into it's unfeatured face, trying to finish the spell as fast as I could, as it came closer.  
I struggled to cry out the last word of the spell as the taibhs started to smother me. I could feel myself, once again, coming so close to death. But I would not give in. not ever. The taibhs was killing me; I would fight back. I struggled to concentrate, searching for the last word of the spell, the one to ignite it. My vision started to go dark as it came to me. With my last ounce of strength I cried it out and felt the sudden rush of energy coursing through my veins. My vision became brighter and my mind more focused.  
Together we all said the words to close the circle and I rose to my feet.  
"Who was responsible for that?" I ordered. "I was almost killed. Who screwed up?"  
"Why does it matter SgÄth? You are alive, you have your full powers back" Lasley said, kneeling on the ground exhausted. I seemed to be the only one who was able to stand. "Why are you being so defensive? Did you have something to do with this?" I demanded. Lasley gave an over casual shrugged, clearly implicating herself. "What did you do?"  
"Calm down SgÄth. I just lost concentration for a second. Terribly sorry" Lasley confessed.  
"Your lack of focus could have cost me my life. Members of Amyranth are trained well in the dark arts. We don't just loose concentration. There is no excuse for what you did." With that I stalked out of the circle room leaving the weakened witches sprawled across the floor.  
I felt so much more different then I did these last few days. I felt like my old self again. Powerful, decisive and unforgiving. In this state I could not yet return to Widow's Vale. I have so much power Giomanach would be likely to sense my presence a mile away. In two days I will return to seek my revenge and claim what's mine. 


	5. Chapter Five : Morgan POV

Thank you guys for the reviews. I was so happy after reading them through. I'm so glad you all like my story so much. Thank you, my loyal reviewers, Rhiannan Star, Saz-646 and Celine Drakos  
  
Chapter Five Morgan's POV  
  
"What's up with you?" Bree asked Friday morning as I flopped down in my seat in homeroom. Ten minutes late.  
"Ugh" I groaned. "I don't know I just woke up this morning feeling really strange. I don't feel sick just uneasy I guess." Even though I looked like hell and I felt like it too. "And on top of that for a while it's felt like someone's been watching me. But there's never anyone around."  
"Well you may say you don't feel sick but you sure look it:' Robbie commented, leaning forward onto his desk to see me. "Maybe you should go home?"  
"Thanks Robbie but I'll be okay," I said as I reached into my bag for a coke. I felt so terrible this morning; I needed the sugar for an extra boost.  
I trudged through the rest of the day, trying the best I could, in my current state, to concentrate and understand what was going on. Luckily I managed to survive the day. Though by the afternoon I was ready to pass out. I just seemed to get worse.  
I walked through the school parking lot towards das boot, keeping an eye out for Mary K. As I reached das boot I saw her coming towards me with Jaycee in tow to let me know she was getting a lift with her. Good, I thought, I needed to go see Hunter anyway to see if he could help figure out why I was feeling so bad.  
When I had seen him Wednesday afternoon he had had some terrible news for me. Cal was still alive. Out there somewhere. Doing Goddess knows what.  
Driving through town in my state was kind of difficult but I took the roads carefully and in no time I had reached Hunter's run down house.  
I got out of my car and headed for the front door, which opened before I had reached it. Hunter had obviously sensed me coming, and now he stood there holding the door open for me. Just seeing his face, his smile at my unexpected presence made me feel tons better.  
"Hello love" he greeted me as I reached the door.  
"Hi Hunter" I responded, meeting him with a hug. I reached up and pulled his face down so I could kiss him. Now this definitely made me feel better. "I hope you don't mind me coming over unannounced?" I asked, as we pulled apart  
"Not at all" he said, leaning down to kiss me again. He stopped suddenly. "What's wrong Morgan?" Hunter asked with his eyes filled with concern as he searched mine.  
"Please can we go inside?" I asked.  
"Oh, of course" hunter replied and he moved aside so I could go past him into the warm lounge room.  
"Where's Sky?" I asked, not sensing her in the house.  
"She's at work right now. She'll be home after five."  
I dropped my jacket across the back of one of the chairs and sat down on the couch. Hunter came and sat close to me, lifting my hands.  
"Morgan what is it? You feel strange."  
"I'm not actually sure what it is," I answered. "I just woke up this morning and I felt so weird. It's been getting worse all day. I was hoping you might be able to help me find what's causing it?" I requested.  
"Of course I'll help" he said, standing straight up and heading for the bookcase in the hall. He pulled of a fairly new looking book and brought it back over to me. "In this book there's a spell, it's used to identify illnesses as such. The spell aids the worker with the information of what the person has and what's causing them to be ill" he informed me, passing me the book. "Just recite this spell and you'll know what's wrong and I'll fix it for you."  
  
"In this time of need  
Goddess I will let you lead  
Take me where knowledge will swell  
So I can find what makes me unwell"  
  
I gasped and dropped the book as sudden images came to me. All of Cal, travelling and I felt his strong emotions, anger and a desire for revenge. I then saw Widow's Vale and Cal's old house. "Oh Goddess."  
"Morgan, what did you see?" came Hunter's gentle voice, pulling mew back to reality.  
"Hunter" I breathed. "I saw Cal. I think he's back in Widow's Vale."  
"What? That's impossible" Hunter said, holding back the anger I knew he felt towards Cal. "Cal, that bastard. I'll get him this time," he swore, rising to his feet.  
"But Hunter, remember my past premonition. He has Selene's power. He'll be more dangerous than he was before. How can we stop him?" I asked.  
"I don't want you anywhere near him. I'll find him and destroy him before he even gets the chance to say one word of a spell."  
"Hunter, please be careful," I pleaded, also standing  
"I have to find him, you know. We'll have to have it out once and for all. I'll strip him of all his power by the end. I will be careful, though. I promise."  
"Okay. You'd better be. I'll see you tomorrow night at circle" I assured him. He walked me down to my car and I had the strangest feeling we were being watched. Hunter seemed suddenly very focused. He could feel it to. We cast out our senses. I didn't feel anyone else around.  
"You felt it too?" He asked.  
"Yeah. I've been feeling like someone's been watching me for the past few weeks. When I cast though, no one's there," I answered.  
"It'll be okay. We'll just have to be extra careful," Hunter said as he leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his back and he held my shoulders tightly. Even if Cal was back I knew Hunter would look after me. He was all I needed. 


	6. Chapter Six : Hunter POV

Thanks so much for all the reviews people, especially those who reviewed recently, Celine Drakos and Rhiannan Star. Oh I have so many ideas just pilling up for this story, it's going to be so good.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Hunter's POV  
I stood out the front of my house as I watched Morgan drive away. I could still feel the warmth of her lips where they had touched mine. I sighed to myself and headed back inside out the cold. I promised Morgan I would be careful and I intended to keep that promise. But at the same time I knew I had to investigate. I was a seeker I couldn't not inspect the situation. Of course the first, and probably most likely, place I would have to check would be Selene's place. I had to go there now. Sky had yet to return home. If she were here she would offer to go with me as she always does. But I couldn't wait for her. I left a note for Sky, letting her know what was happening and headed into town. I drove through town, growing tense as I came ever closer to Selene's large house. I stopped a few houses down so I wouldn't be seen. I threw up the strongest concealing spells I knew so hopefully Cal wouldn't sense me coming. I locked my car and left it sitting on the shoulder of the road and walked up to the house, sneaking through neighbours' front yards. I came to the side of the house and a high, locked black gate. I spelled the lock to open but it didn't budge, should have expected that. I brought up my right foot and lifted my body up and swung myself over the gate, landing heavily on the other side. When Morgan and I had come here before we had used the attic door to get in. When we had used it Cal had not been in the house. I would take a chance and use it again. I headed around to the back and to the spiral staircase. I climbed it carefully, feeling the force of repelling spells trying to force me back. My mind was screaming at me to turn and run, that I was about to die but I had to continue forward. No matter what. I reached the top door to find it only lightly protected. Strange. It could very easily be a trap I had to be prepared. Silently I opened the door. Throwing up ward-evil spells to stop anything waiting for me on the other side. I crossed the threshold into Cal's room. Suddenly my senses were screaming in alarm. I ducked just at the last second to see a bolt of witch fire skim over my shoulder, stinging my right arm. I stood back up and glared into the shadows of the back right corner of the room. "Show yourself SgÄth. I know you're there," I growled into the darkness. "Why don't you come out here and stop skulking in the shadows like the coward you are?" "I'm no coward, Giomanach. And you are very foolish to come here. But I knew you would even if I didn't expect you so soon. I knew you couldn't resist bringing me into the council once you sensed me here" Cal said, appearing out of the shadows. "I plan to take you down Cal, once and for all. You shouldn't have returned to Widow's Vale. Though I would have found you wherever you hid." "Cal Blaire doesn't hide," He snarled at me. "Yes. Then where have you been these past weeks?" I ridiculed him. "That's none of your business. Do you really think you're strong enough to beat me? I have much more power now. I have grown much stronger since the last time we met" Cal insisted. "And now I plan to take me revenge on you for taking what's mine." "I don't have a thing of yours. Why would I want something touched by someone so evil? I asked "But you do. You have Morgan. And I plan to get her back. No matter what." "What" I cried. "She never was and never will be yours SgÄth. You used and manipulated her, then you tried to kill her," I reminded him. "What could possibly make you think she'd want to be with you ever again?" I said, advancing towards him and punching him right in the jaw. His head cracked over to one side, sending a ribbon of blood flinging through the air and he stumbled back. To my utter disbelief he actually started laughing. "You bastard" he laughed as I stared at him in doubt of what I was seeing. "You have no idea what you're up against. Clathna berrin, ne ith rah. Clathna ter, ne fearth ulna stÄth. Morach bis, mea cern, cern mea. Clathna berrin, ne ith rah." No, no, no. I threw up the strongest blocking spells I knew, as fast as I could but it was no use. He had grown stronger and I had underestimated him. Badly. I had dropped my guard when he mentioned Morgan and lashed out like an idiot. Now I was paying for my mistake. You moron, Niall. "No that I have your complete attention, there are some things we need to deal with" Cal said, looking at me with a superior smug on his face. "Of course you'll have to die. I can't have the council getting in my way. But until I kill you I think I might have a bit of fun." "You'll never get away with this, SgÄth," I swore through my clenched teeth. "That's what they all say," he laughed, which only mad me more furious. "Let's see how long it takes for Morgan to come searching for you here. Hopefully by that time though it will be to late for you." "Is that what this is all about? Morgan? You are just jealous. You had your chance and you blew it badly," I stated. "You have gone insane. Why don't you just leave, she won't be with you." "See that's where you're wrong. It isn't just about Morgan" Cal declared. "It's about all the good woodbanes who need to be destroyed and if I turn Morgan then the road ahead will be that much easier. She will be with me. I gave my life to save her." "You didn't give anything. You're still alive. And you will fail, just like everyone before you, they always do" I threatened him. "I think that's all I need to hear from you" Cal said, tightening the binding spell on me. "And don't bother trying to contact anyone. This house is spelled so much you're messages won't go anywhere." I watched him as he moved, till he was standing behind me and I was unable to keep watching him. A sudden shock registered in me as I fell to the ground and pain shot through my right leg. If I were able to open my mouth I would have cried out in pain. I looked down towards my leg as best I could and saw silver something hanging behind my right knee. A dagger handle. Cal had rammed his athame into the back of my knee. I heard Cal laugh. He enjoyed seeing me in pain.  
All of this over Morgan, or more likely, Morgan's power. 


	7. Chapter Seven : Cal POV

As it's following closely to the actual book (but not to close) I thought I'd bring someone else into the story.  
  
Is it Alisa, Justine, Ciaran, Killian? Read and find out  
  
Chapter Seven Cal's POV  
  
I stood over Giomanach, getting pleasure from seeing him in pain. Though he has no idea of what awaits him. I would take Morgan back from him. I knew they were together. I had people watching them since I had gone back to San Francisco. It makes me sick to think about it, but if Morgan does care about him she'll come looking for him and she'll find me. Why would she not want me back? What I did was with her best interests in mind. Then I did truly save her life by bocking my mother's dark energy. She would have known then I truly do love her. The only thing in the way was Giomanach and now he was down.  
"You won't stop me this time," I told Hunter as he squirmed on the ground. I knelt down and pulled my athame out of his leg. He gave a noticeable flinch and the wound started to ooze blood. "I'll just go give this a wash. Don't go anywhere" I told him, then left the room, constantly keeping my mind focused on the binding spell.  
I headed downstairs, into the foyer, where Edwitha and Thomas confronted me.  
"SgÄth, we were just coming up to talk to you" Edwitha informed me.  
"Yes" Thomas agreed. "We sensed an unfamiliar presence. Is it the seeker?"  
I nodded curtly to them. "I have dealt with him. He won't be going anywhere."  
"I didn't expect things to start moving along so soon," Thomas admitted.  
"It's good though, we'll be finished sooner. The seeker will be the perfect bait," Edwitha murmured to Thomas. "But are you sure the girl will agree to help us?" Edwitha asked, turning back to me.  
"She will if she thinks it will save him," I answered. "He will die once he served his purpose, though."  
"Good. We don't need the council becoming aware of our presence here or we may have more than one seeker to deal with," Thomas warned.  
"Once we have the girl on our side we can take over the council and kill anyone who stands in our way" Edwitha declared.  
"Amyranth will rein supreme over all witches" I predicted. "This plan is flawless. The feelings between the seeker and Morgan will be their downfall." How dare Giomanach even go anywhere near her.  
(AN I just couldn't help myself; I had to put in some cliché bad guy lines)  
"Do you want us to do anything to the seeker?" Edwitha asked with a grin.  
"No, just leave him where he is. But someone else can watch over him. I can't stand to look at his ugly face all day long. Oh and" I started, handing my bloody athame to Thomas. "Take this and clean it up for me" I requested, wiping my slightly bloody hands on his arm. I turned and walked out the door towards my car, hearing Thomas' disapproving grumble.  
Oh where to go on a Friday night in upstate New York? Nowhere. Well I know where I want to go, but I knew I would not yet be welcome at Morgan's. Instead I drove out to the Methodist cemetery, to the local power sink. I needed the extra boost to send a long distance witch message. Well a message to New York anyway. I had to contact Ciaran MacEwan. He is the closest and strongest Amyranth leader. He would be well prepared to convince someone like Morgan to join us.  
Neimhidh come to Widow's Vale when you can. Matter of great importance concerning Amyranth. I doubted he'd respond or if he'd even come but I would continue to request his presence here until he comes to shut me up. Unbelievably I received a message back from Ciaran.  
Yes SgÄth. I will come to Widow's Vale.  
Wow, talk about unexpected. Now that Ciaran was coming things would be a lot smoother.  
I headed back to my car to get home. I decided to take a little detour past Morgan's house. I drove along her street throwing up blocking spells so she wouldn't sense me or see my car. I stopped out the front of her house for a few minutes. I would see her, be with her soon. Coming to my senses, I put my car back into gear and drove home.  
  
---------I just received a message from SgÄth, Selene Belltower's son. He requested that I come to a small town to the north called Widow's Vale. I had no interest in responding to a teenager, but I felt a sudden strong need to go; like there was something there I needed to find. So I accepted SgÄth's invitation and plan to head north to Widow's Vale as soon as the sun has risen. ------ Neimhidh 


	8. Chapter Eight : Morgan POV

Yeah I just couldn't leave Ciaran out of the lurch or however the saying goes  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed chapter seven and extra thanks to the new reviewer Booklover03 Good to see the damn formatting is finally working; on two chapters it just wasn't doing it right  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
I sat up abruptly from my book. I flicked my eyes over to my clock. It was almost midnight and I had that strange feeling that someone was watching me again. Though this time it felt different to the other times. It felt like a different presence, a different force.  
I got up and headed over to my window. I could only see part of the road. I couldn't see anyone out there. Casting my senses I couldn't feel anything. Was going to turn around and get into bed but I stopped. In the distance, down the street a fair way, I could see two small red lights. Tail lights. A car. I couldn't see what type from the distance, but it had to be who was watching me, there was no one else around. At least now I knew I wasn't going nuts. (AN –Salted nuts hahaha.)  
I headed over to my bed and sat down. Dagda came over and jumped up next to me, lifting his head to be scratched.  
"Hey little guy" I said to him. "What's happening?"  
I sighed, feeling a mantle of fear settle over me. Cal could have returned. Is it him who's watching me? I guess there wasn't much I could do about it now. But what's coming will come and I'll fight it when it does, with my friends by my side. I flopped my head down onto my pillows and with that last encouraging thought I fell to sleep.  
  
"Hello dear, how are you?" Alyce asked me kindly. I had gone to Practical Magick on Saturday with Bree to find something to help me find who's watching me.  
"I'm okay I guess. But I could be better" I replied truthfully.  
"Why dear, what's wrong?" she inquired.  
"I'm not sure really. I was hoping you could help me find something that could help. It's weird, I feel like I'm being watched but I don't see anyone or feel anyone" I informed her.  
"Ah well this book may help" she said reaching past me to pull an old looking book of the shelf above me. "It has spells to show you who's focusing on you. Why don't you take this and try it out on Sunday."  
"Thanks Alyce, I think I will," I said following her to the front counter. I met Bree there and we paid for our items, Bree was getting a book on reading tarot, and headed home.  
Once I got home I dropped of my book and headed to the outskirts of town and Hunter's house. I drove through town feeling anticipation grow inside me. Knowing Hunter he's probably already gone to Cal's old house and checked it out. He just couldn't help himself sometimes. I wanted to know if he had found anything. He hadn't called or anything so I hoped he was okay.  
As I pulled up out front I noticed that his car wasn't in the drive was, only Sky's was. He must be out. I'm sure Sky wouldn't mind if I waited. I hopped out my car and head up the front walk to the porch only to have Sky come racing out the door, almost bowling me over. Not normal Sky behaviour.  
"Sky look out" I cried.  
"Oh I'm sorry Morgan. Have you seen Hunter?" she asked urgently, looking behind me expecting him to be stepping out of my car.  
"No, not since last night."  
"He left me a note" she said hold up a small piece of paper. "But he never came home."  
I took the paper from her, reading it through. I looked up at Sky in horror.  
"You don't think" I started.  
"We have to check it out. We have to help him" she insisted.  
"But we can't just go barging in there. They'll kill us" I panicked. Oh goddess how could this be happening. Hunter, my Hunter was in danger, just what my past premonition told me.  
"Morgan, I've already contacted the council. They sent down some members to help him but I never heard anything back from them. I'm worried" Sky admitted.  
"Well maybe we could just go look. We don't have to go in there " I planned.  
"Good let's go "Sky said grabbing my wrist and dragging me to her green Ford.  
We accelerated through the streets. Sky's driving hadn't much improved. And at the rate she was going we had arrived on Cal's street in no time. I wondered if she had any speeding tickets. But she managed to slowly creep the car up the street to the front of the large house.  
"Hey look" Sky said pointing towards the large black gate. "That's Hunters car." Sure enough there it was sitting in the back yard, haphazardly covered with a large tarp and concealing spells that didn't do much.  
"That's so weird. Why would they try to hide it but do a dodgy job of it?" Sky asked.  
"I don't know but we have to do something, Hunter's in there. Who knows what they've done to him?" I said getting ready to get out of the car. Sky grabbed my arm and pulled me back.  
"You can't just go running in there unprepared. I know it's up to us but we have to be safe, take precautions. Your no good to him dead" Sky said lifting up her hands and covering the two of us in ward-evil and protection spells.  
We crept up through the front yard towards the door. We peeked in through the plate glass windows looking for any signs of Hunter or Cal.  
"I don't see anyone" I whispered to Sky.  
"Nor I" she returned. "It looks as though there's no one here at all."  
"On the contrary" said a voice behind us. I spun around to come face to face with Cal. "Hello Morgan. Nice to see you."  
I wasn't sure what was happening but everything disappeared, turned black and all I remember was those gold eyes. 


	9. Chapter Nine : Hunter POV

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy with school. Year 12 can be such a drag. But every cloud has a silver lining and I have no exams. Mwhahaha Oh yeah, no exams! Zerra is very happy  
  
Now onto the next chapter  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Hunter's POV  
  
I stirred slowly, disturbed by noises as someone entered the attic where I had been bound, tied and locked. I raised my head to see SgÄth coming towards me. A member of Amyranth, holding something over his shoulder, followed him. A body. It was Sky. She must have come looking for me.  
"Why Giomanach. You're awake. Just as well. Looks like you have a visitor or should I say visitors. But you won't be seeing Morgan anytime soon" Cal teased me.  
Sky was dumped on the ground, not moving. I tried to move over near her but the binding spell stopped me.  
"You bastard, you better not have hurt her or you'll be so sorry" I growled at Cal, meaning both Morgan and Sky.  
"Now Hunter, you are in no position to be making threats" Cal snorted. "You'd do well to remember who's in control here."  
I could do nothing but glare as he and the other man turned and walked out the room, locking and spelling the door behind them.  
"Sky" I called, trying to get her attention, but she wouldn't wake up. "Sky can you hear me?" She still wasn't moving and I was getting worried. I noticed her chest slightly rising and falling as she breathed. Thank the Goddess she was still alive. I called out to her again, this time she moved, groaning as she opened her eyes and awkwardly lifted herself up, her hands tied behind her. "Hunter, you're okay," she stated. "Yes, for now. But Sky we're all in danger. We have to stop him. Can you move?" I asked. "Yes. They didn't use a binding spell, just tied my hands. But it's so tight. I can't get my hands free and I can barely feel my fingers," She said, struggling against her bonds. "Sky, I'm bound and tied. I need your help. If you can make it over here, my athame is in my boot "I told her, remembering the last athame I had come in contact with. My leg still throbbed badly but I tried to block out the pain. "Hunter, I don't know if I can" Sky admitted. "Please Sky, you have to at least try," I pleaded. "Okay" She pushed up with her knees, trying to stable herself but she crashed back down to the floor, landing on her arm at a weird angle and sending a loud crack running through the room. I sat there stunned as she cried out in pain. "Sky?" I called out to her. "Sky, are you alright?" "Ugh. Hunter my arm" she cried, a look of pain contorting her face. Still she was determined to help me. I watched in horror for her as she rolled over onto her other side and pushed herself along with her feet. She reached me and looked into my face expectantly, cringing slightly from the pain. "What now genius, how am I supposed to get your boot off and unsheathe your athame?" I frowned. I hadn't thought it that far through. Whoops. "Well if you can get it out of my boot you can place the athame handle in my hands and pull. It'll unsheathe and I'll cut your bonds then you'll cut mine." "One problem Hunter" Sky flinched. "My arm." "Yes I know but you have to give it a shot. If I have my athame I can focus my energy and heal the bones. But you have to try. Please Sky, for all our sakes, yours, Morgan's and mine." "Alright" she said her face in an expression of determination, only showing a little but of the pain she must be feeling. She struggled for the better part of ten minutes, trying hard to pull off my shoe using her feet. Once sky had placed my athame in my hands I started to concentrate, pulling towards me the power and the spell I would use to mend her arm. "Bandia clain caoin, GÄag cailleach Athar briste, Draiocht deisigh cnÄmh, Draiocht deisiu cnÄmh, Draiocht leigheas cnÄmh Bandia clain caoin."  
  
Sky gave a sigh of relief as the redness in her arm slowly faded away. She looked up and smiled at me.  
"Thank you Hunter. You have n=more power than you realise" she stated. "And I think you have enough to break Cal's binding spell on you. You were despaired before, confused and unfocused. Now I'm here and I'll stand by you and help you to the very end."  
IU just stared at her. She was right. I was just unfocused. I closed my eyes and felt for the spell that held me. This was made much more simpler with my athame in my hand to control my energy. There, I could feel it now. It wasn't as strong as it would be if Cal was in the room and he seem distracted, he would have to be concentrating harder. I felt around, sending out power in bursts, looking for a weak spot to shatter Cal's magick. I pushed again, feeling the sudden rush of freedom as I took control of my limbs again. As quickly as I could I cut the bonds on Sky and myself.  
"Let's go. We have to stop him, and save Morgan," I told Sky. She nodded her head and followed me towards the door, both of us conjuring up a ball of neon blue witch fire and hurling it at the spelled door.  
It flew off its hinges with a loud crash, knocking the witch who was guarding us down the carpeted stairs.  
  
(AN the words from Hunter's spell pretty much translate to –  
  
Goddess hear my cry The arm of the witch, Sky, is broken Magick mend the bones, Magick repair the bones, Magick heal the bones Goddess hear my cry  
  
I think it sounds a lot better in Gaelic) 


	10. Chapter Ten : Cal POV

Disclaimer: (Haven't done one of these in a while) I do not own sweep so don't sue  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, busy, busy, busy. It's hard to find the time to write but This is a good chapter, one of my faves  
  
**Chapter Ten  
  
Cal's POV  
**  
I walked away from the attic door with contempt. It wouldn't be long now, I thought and headed for the library and to Morgan.  
I crossed through the hidden door into my late mothers extensive library. I spied Morgan on the other side of the room, laid across the walnut desk and still knocked out.  
I headed forwards to speak to the four guards surrounding the table.  
"You can leave now" I ordered them. "I can handle it from here."  
Reluctantly they moved from their posts and headed out the door. I could tell they thought I was inadequate for such an important mission. Whatever.  
I lent over her still body and whispered her name in an attempt to wake her. (AN Oh I just wanna smack him out) it seemed to go for eternity but only lasted an instant as I watched her, her eyelids fluttering, and opening to reveal her beautiful brown eyes.  
"Morgan, Morgan" I said, gently shaking her shoulders. I watched as her eyes opened wide in shock as she recognised me. Well she did think I was dead after all. She gasped and scooted back only to fall off the side of the desk.  
I raced around to help her up. I reached down for he hands but she pulled away and glared up at me.  
"This is impossible. This can't be real" she tried to convince herself. "You were cold. You were dead."  
"No Morgan. I'm here and I'm alive. I was resc-"  
"I know you were rescued" she interrupted. "I saw it, all that happened. I know why you're here but you can't be."  
"I am Morgan. I love you, don't you see. I saved your life. Selene would have taken your powers and killed you. I stopped her."  
"You were to late. You had already tried to kill me yourself and now you're here to kill Hunter but I won't let you. Tell me where he is" she stood up, anger growing on her face.  
"See that's where the problem is. I can't tell you where he is unless you agree to help me" I put my hand up, feeling her cast her sense. "And there's no pint searching for him, this house is well spelled. But if you help me, maybe his life will be spared."  
"I will never help you and I will not let you hurt him. I love Hunter and I will do anything to save him," Morgan proclaimed. I glared over at her, hating Giomanach for how he changed her.  
"Well I'm sorry Morgan but that will not happen. You won't save him unless you join us."  
"Us?" Morgan asked, looking confused.  
"Yes, us" said a voice from the door. We both looked across the room to see Ciaran MacEwan strolling towards us.  
"Keep your cool Sgath. You won't be able to threaten the girl, you have to persuade her" Ciaran advised me, glancing over at Morgan with a strange expression on his face, like he was trying to recall a long lost memory.  
I heard a sudden, huge crash from the upper floors that rattled the shelves in the library. Damn it no.  
"Giomanach" I growled. He was trying to escape.  
"Hunter" Morgan exclaimed, a smile reaching her face. I turned to Ciaran. "Stay here and watch the girl, I'll deal with the Seeker. See if you can get any information out of her, like if the council knows if we're here or not" I asked Ciaran.  
He gave a small nod as I turned and headed for the stairs, ready to do away with Giomanach once and for all. 


	11. Chapter Eleven : Morgan POV

I'm sorry i haven't updated in so long. I've been so busy with my school work and all. Year 12 can be pretty hectic. Anywayz here's chapter 11

Chapter Eleven Morgan's POV

I stood alone in the library save for this strange man who I'd never seen before but was yet oddly familiar.  
"So you are the infamous Morgan Rowlands I have heard so much about?" said the man, coming towards me. "You're the one Selene killed herself over."  
"Who are you?" I asked, confused and not recognizing him as any of the witches I had seen in my past premonition.  
"My name is Ciaran MacEwan," he answered with a grin.  
I stepped back in fear. Ciaran MacEwan! My parents murderer. He was standing right here in front of me. He could kill me right here right now.  
"From your reaction, I take it my name is some what familiar to you. How is it that you know of me if you've only just discovered the world you belong to?"  
I stood, stunned, feeling anger start to boil. He killed Maeve and Angus. How could he just stand there, looking so smug?  
"I read about you" I plundered on. "In my mother's BOS. You loved her and you killed her." Whoops. I just didn't know when to shut up and I didn't see it now.  
"What?" He cried out. "That's impossible."  
"I know you killed Maeve and Angus," I yelled. But of course my big mouth always manages to get me into trouble. I felt a binding spell wrap around me and I was pulled down to the floor. No you idiot, my mind screamed at me, you should have run when you had the chance, now you'll die.  
Ciaran leaned over my head, placing a hand on each side of my face. He was going to do a tath meanma to get information from me like Cal had asked. Though the council was unaware of their presence here. Hunter never had time to contact them from what I know. But that wouldn't stop Ciaran.  
I tried as hard as I could to wall off my mind and hold up the blocks but Ciaran was much stronger than I was and knocked them down with ease. Soon I was seeing images from my childhood just after I had been born. I saw Angus, my father, with his fair hair, blue eyes and wondrous smile. He had a daughter, he was so happy. Then I saw Maeve holding me, crying. Her voices drifted to my ears.  
"You have your fathers eyes."  
"Bloody hell" I heard Ciaran growl and I screamed as he harshly cut the connection between us. I still lay, breathing hard, on the ground. My vision had turned blurry with tears from the pain. I struggled against the binding spell that still constricted me.  
I looked around me. My vision becoming clearer as the tears subsided. My eyes met Ciaran's as he stared down at me in shock, his eyes so much like mine. My father's eyes.  
Ciaran stumbled back and lent against the desk. He waved his hand and I was able to take back control of my limbs. We were both unable to believe what we had both seen. It just wasn't possible. I was a lie it had to be. My birth father was Angus not Ciaran. This couldn't be true. But it is, said that witchy voice in my head. You have seen the truth and now you have to face up to it.  
My own panic threatened to overcome me as I rose to my feet. I prepared myself to run but I was stopped and startled by as loud manic cackle that reverberated through the whole house.  
I raced out the door and turned the corner into the foyer to find such an unbelievable scene before my eyes.


	12. Chapter Twelve : Hunter POV

**In case you were wondering this chapter takes up where the last hunter pov left off, he'd fixed sky's arm and they'd escaped from the attic**

**Even I got a bit lost with what was going on and I'm writing the damn thing**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Hunter's POV**

I raced down the plush stairs, closely followed by Sky. If Cal had done anything to Morgan he would be so sorry. We spilled out into the front parlour. I heard doors opening to my left and turned to see Sgath racing down the long corridor towards Sky and I. He must have heard the explosion from the door.

"Giomanach" he growled, coming to an abrupt stop in front of me, trying to make himself look threatening. He would need to try harder to scare a Seeker. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Now it is you who will die," I informed him. "You've been a nuisance to the council for to long."

"Amyranth will destroy the council, you along with it. You have no chance of defeating us all. You should just give up now and you might live" Cal countered.

"Never, not while you've got Morgan. There is no way I'll just give up and leave her in your control" I said getting steadily angrier.

"Well you might just have to because there is no way I'll let you beat me again. Prepare to die Giomanach" Cal threatened me.

I readied myself for the oncoming attacks, I drew on the powers of those in the council, ready to take Cal on and beat him for good.

He sent two balls of bright blue witch fire right at me and I put up the shield to block the m both but one managed to break through the weakened shield, hitting me hard in the shoulder making me turn and stumble. I countered with my own fire sending them at his legs hard and fast hoping to trip him up. He yelled out in pain moving to clutch his right knee as at least one of my balls connected. Blood ran down through his fingers and he turned to me.

"You bastard! You'll pay for that one," he snarled. "I've been able to put you in a binding spell once before and I can do it again."

He started chanting the words I had heard from him once before. I had to beat him. I got up and raced towards him the braigh in my hands ready to bind him but I found my movements slowed, my vision blurring. No damn it no. Then through the haze I saw what was unmistakably Sky's figure coming up from behind Cal with what looked like a vase in her hands. She swung it out towards Cal's head; I blinked and heard whatever it was smash. I opened my eyes again to find my vision returned, my muscles able to move at my will and my cousin unconscious on the floor.

"Stupid girl" I heard Cal mutter. "Thinks an ordinary lamp can stop me. Did she really think I couldn't sense her? he let out a low laugh and pushed Sky's unmoving body away from him. "Time to deal with you now."

He started the chant up again but at this time I had been able to move, get closer to him and I was able to resist the force of the spell and wrap the braigh around his wrists. He cried out and I punched him square in the jaw letting out only a minimal amount of my anger and frustrations.

His figure was limp as he passed out from the pain and from wasting his energy.

"You're very good at your job you know. But I don't think you're good enough."

I turned around to find another person had entered the foyer. This woman I recognised. She was one of the top twenty darkest witches, wanted by the council, Lasley Fogbow.

"Thankyou so much for making my job much easier" she said calmly to me.

"You won't be-"I stopped suddenly, gagging on my own words. I couldn't breathe. I looked up at Lasley; she was holding her hand out over me, rising up on a wave of her own power to overcome me. I forced with all that I had left to break her hold. I was almost out then I felt a sudden sharp pain on the side of my head. Shards from the lamp Sky had been holding were flying across the room, cutting into my side, my shoulder and my head, turning my blond hair red with blood. I fell down to the floor unable to move through the pain.

I watched uncomprehendingly as she moved over to Cal's unconscious body. She knelt down low over him, muttering words I did not recognize. Something swiftly appeared to leave Cal. His colour had lost the glow even I noticed. He had stopped breathing. She had killed him, drained his powers along with the parts he had from Selene.

Lasley stood back up straight. A fanatic, evil grin spreading across her face, making her look insane.

"I've done it," she murmured. "I've finally done it."

"What? What did you do?" I asked in horror.

"Now I can lead Amyranth. Now I am the strongest, most powerful witch," she cried out letting out a loud cackle of a laugh that seemed to fill the whole house.

This just isn't fair. How much danger had I already faced only to have it seem to get harder and harder. But I would not give up until my death.

I tried hard to get back up on my feet but only managed to my knees when I felt Morgan's presence coming fast towards me. I felt her fear for my life, her love for me, her horror of the events in this house and something else was there too that I was unable to read. I felt another presence following her. I watched down the all as she came into view, racing towards me, followed by an older man.


	13. Chapter Thirteen : Ciaran POV

Ah i've chnaged it round. I've gone off the pov patern and changed it to Ciaran's

Enjoy

Ciaran's POV

**Chapter Thirteen**

Well Maeve Riordan. You pulled one over on me from beyond the grave. You were so young and beautiful when you died. I daresay you wouldn't find me attractive now, how did I ever get such a beauty to love me, even for a night? Look at my eyes, two dark muddy slashes unlike anyone else's... except this girls.

Maeve's daughter. My muirn beatha dan. My daughter. My trail of though was disrupted by a strange laugh that pierced through my head. Then I watched as Morgan raced out the room towards the sound. I followed closely behind, not wanting to loose sight of her.

We entered the parlour and I saw the Seeker sprawled across the marbled floor, bloody and bruised and Lasley Fogbow standing over him preparing to take his life.

"Hunter, no" Morgan screamed, rushing forward to help him. Lasley faltered and looked up towards us.

"Nehimhd. Just in time. Join with me. We can kill the Seeker and the girl. Take their power. No one can stop us and we can finally destroy the council" she proposed.

I looked down towards Morgan and the Seeker. She was holding him in her arms, pure fear was showing in her face at the thought of dying here and now. I could easily help kill her, I realised, but something was holding me back. I couldn't just kill one of my own children. And she came from the love that Maeve and I once shared. I couldn't just destroy that after having just found it. Not today, today they would escape.

"Lasley" I said coming to stand in front hof her. "Do you know the one thing I c really can't stand? A pathetic climber with impossible goals. It would take much more than two witches to destroy the council. You would get nowhere. All your efforts would be for nothing and you would be stripped of your powers or even killed. You're a fool and I won't tolerate fools in Amyranth.

"What are you saying? You can't kill me. I'm a part of Amyranth, part of your coven. We work for the same cause" Lasley insisted.

"What is your cause, Lasley?" I asked her calmly. I could se she was getting madder with my lack of cooperation.

"What is your cause Nehimdh? Here we have the chance to do away with a Seeker and a powerful witch and you won't take the chance."

"Oh I will take the chance I will destroy the witch. I can't take the chance o letting her get in my way. It could be disastrous." I raised my right hand and turned towards Morgan. "It was a pleasure to meet you Morgan maybe we will see each other again someday."

"No, please you can't" Morgan begged.

I pulled up a ball of white witch fire and held it in place on my hand. I turned back to Lasley and let it fly; it hit her in the chest. As she wasn't expecting the attack, flew back through the parlour, coming to a stop in front of the blue couch in front of the fireplace. I approached her unmoving body and lent down to check for a pulsee was none. She was dead. I had killed one of my own to save my daughter.

I turned back to Morgan and the Seeker to find them gone. The front door was open and they had escaped when they7 had the chance. Can't blame them I guess. I just hoped that I would have the chance to see her again.


	14. Author Note Sorry

Author Note (Sorry)

Ok it has been a very very very VERY long time since I last worked on Bright And Dark and I have recently received a review from morganlvzhunter and I felt compelled to finish the story and maybe later begin a new story. I'm thinking of doing one based on Raven.

So soon I will write up the final touches to this story, what's the point of starting something that people enjoy reading and then just leaving it incomplete duh


End file.
